


the antithesis of storybooks

by greenerias (cosmosima)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosima/pseuds/greenerias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he stands close enough, Isaac can feel the heat thrumming underneath Scott’s skin, beating in tune to his heartbeat, and it makes his head spin. That’s nothing, though, compared to the feeling that comes on when he stares at the curve of Scott’s spine, the line of his body when he laughs in that special way, throwing all of himself into it. Scott is bright and shining and beautiful and Isaac wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the antithesis of storybooks

If he stands close enough, Isaac can feel the heat thrumming underneath Scott’s skin, beating in tune to his heartbeat, and it makes his head spin. That’s nothing, though, compared to the feeling that comes on when he stares at the curve of Scott’s spine, the line of his body when he laughs in that special way, throwing all of himself into it. Scott is bright and shining and beautiful and Isaac _wants_.

It’s a constant buzzing in the back of his head, a tiny voice whispering _ScottScottScott._ It’s daydreams about how the other boy would look with his back to the wall, mouth red and raw, looking softly up at Isaac through his eyelashes. It’s that need, that need that consumes him.

\--

Rain drips down the windows- Isaac hears it –but the curtains are drawn. The door is locked, too.

Isaac doesn’t remember how they got here; with his mouth on Scott’s skin, pressing his warmth everywhere, marking him. Scott throws his head back against the wall and locks his legs tighter against Isaac’s waist, but he can’t make a coherent noise when Isaac’s got his fingers deep inside him like this, brushing spots that haven’t ever been touched before. Instead he moans and gasps, tiny little reminders that he feels just as good as Isaac does.

 _“Scott”,_ Isaac mouths against his skin. “Want you so bad, oh god.” He’s dimly aware that he’s started to rut against Scott, revealing that he’s not as in control as he’d like to pretend.

“I-Isaac,” Scott mumbles, shaky and breathy. He presses his fingers to Isaac’s zipper and makes a wrecked noise.

After that it’s a rush, a rush of moving and pushing and shaky whispers of _faster_ , and _oh god,_ and _Isaac._ Scott says his name over and over again and Isaac thrusts into him, wanting more, taking more. Isaac calls his name- “ _Scott!” –_ when he comes, but Scott is silent, breathing hard and gasping like there’s not enough air.

They both just stay there for a while, even after they’re both sticky and softening, Isaac inside Scott. Not moving, not thrusting, just- _being_.

\--

They don’t talk about it afterwards, but it becomes a regular thing for them- the sex. They’ll be sitting in Scott’s room, and Isaac will brush a kiss to Scott’s collarbone, or Scott’ll lick his lips and move toward Isaac, and it’ll start.

But they won’t talk about it.

\--

They could get caught by anyone. The door’s wide open, and despite Scott’s mom being home, Isaac is worried; but Scott doesn’t seem to care. He’s on his knees, fiddling with Isaac’s zipper, teasing at it with his teeth.

When he finally, finally takes Isaac into his mouth, Isaac doesn’t last long. He pulls at Scott’s hair, not closing his eyes. He wants to watch Scott, stare at his blown pupils, the obscene way his Adam’s apple bobs. Scott isn’t a pro at this, not by a long shot, but he _hums_ and deepthroats and-

And Isaac is gone, so gone.

Scott swallows.

\--

“What are we?”

The question hangs in the air for a few moments after dropping off Scott’s lips. He’s lying in the bed, his back pressed to Isaac’s stomach. It’s only a little more than a whisper, like Scott was unsure whether or not he wanted to be heard.

“I don’t know,” Isaac says. “Whatever you want us to be, I guess.” He pulls at Scott’s hair, just soft little tugs, and feels Scott relax against him.

\--

Isaac knows that Derek can smell it all over him. Scott’s smell, his earthy scent, the one that was all over Allison a while back.

But he doesn’t care. Derek doesn’t say anything about it, just- nods, jerkily, and-

“Be careful,” he whispers. Isaac raises an eyebrow at him and replies, “I’m not going to give him any- _diseases,_ if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Not that,” says Derek. “I meant-” He sighs. “Don’t get your heart broken and don’t break his.”

Isaac scoffs. “It’s just sex,” he says, frosty. “Why would I get my heart broken?”

And he can’t figure out for the life of him why Derek looks so sadly at him.

\--

It’s not just sex, sometimes. Sometimes Scott will move closer to him, unconsciously, and they’ll just stand there for a while, not knowing what to do. They’ll stand there and feel the heat coming off each other’s bodies, the radiating warmth that comes with the amber eyes.

Other times, they’ll kiss. Isaac will pull Scott into himself, and the two of them will stay with their lips pressed against one another’s, for as long as their bodies will let them.  And afterwards they’ll remain with their faces close to each other, denying the electric pull between them. Holding their urges at bay.

And when Isaac realizes, it’s like the wave he’s been drifting away from has come crashing down on top of him, and he drowns.

\--

Isaac notices the subtle things about Scott. The way his hands always smell a bit like dishwasher soap, the way he smiles different for certain things. His nervous tics- the way he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, the way his hands ball up into fists sometimes.

Isaac is so, so hopelessly fucked.

\--

“Don’t break him,” says Stiles, out of the blue. Scott’s asleep- he’s had a rough night- and Stiles is bandaging Isaac’s hands, not looking at him.

Isaac looks up, startled.

“He’s just gotten out of a relationship,” explains Stiles. “When he likes someone- he puts all of himself into it, you know? Like- it’s intense, and it hurts him like a bitch when the person he’s put his trust into- well, you know.”

Isaac nods, still feeling a little startled.

“So,” says Stiles, after he’s done. “Assassin’s Creed?”

“I’ll totally kick your ass,” Isaac assures him. Stiles shoves him off the bed with a “we’ll see about _that_ ,” and it feels- nice. Normal. The way friendship is supposed to feel.

\--

If he stands close enough, Isaac feels the heat thrumming underneath Scott’s skin. But if he closes that tiny bit of distance, lets that electric spark go free, he feels so much more. He feels complete, even though he isn’t sure what he was missing, before. He laughs and says, “I love you,” against Scott’s neck. It’s tiny and whispery and breathy, not at all confident.

And Scott smiles and whispers, _“Isaac,”_ under his breath, and it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh, this is terrible. i just wrote this in a fit of 'there needs to be more bottom!scott' and aaagh, it turned into this.


End file.
